Classic Disney: 60 Years of Musical Magic
Classic Disney: 60 Years of Musical Magic is compilation album of Disney music from both movies and theme park rides. The album was released on May 27, 2003. Track listing Disc 1 #A Whole New World - Brad Kane/Lea Salonga #Circle of Life - Carmen Twillie #Beauty and the Beast - Angel Lansbury #Under the Sea - Samuel E. Wright #Hakuna Matata - Jason Weaver #Kiss the Girl - Samuel E. Wright #I Just Can't Wait to Be King - Jason Weaver #Poor Unfortunate Souls - Pat Carroll #Chim Chim Cher-ee - Julie Andrews #Jolly Holiday - Julie Andrews #A Spoonful of Sugar - Julie Andrews #Let's Get Together - Hayley Mills #The Monkey's Uncle - Annette Funicello #The Ugly Bug Ball - Burl Ives #The Spectrum Song - Paul Frees #Colonel Hathi's March - J. Pat O'Malley #A Whale of a Tale - Kirk Douglas #You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly! - Bobby Driscoll #The Work Song - The Mouse Chorus #A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Ilene Woods #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - James Baskett #Dance of the Reed Flutes - Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky #Love is a Song - Donald Novis #Someday My Prince Will Come - Adriana Caselotti #Minnie's Yoo Hoo! - Carl Stalling Disc 2 #Be Our Guest - Angela Lansbury #Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Sally Dworsky #Part of Your World - Jodi Benson #One Jump Ahead - Brad Kane #Gaston - Richard White #Something There - Paige O'Hara #Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Julie Andrews #Candle on the Water - Helen Reddy #Main Street Musical Parade - Jean Jacques Perrey #The Age of Not Believing - Angela Lansbury #The Bare Necessities - Phil Harris #Feed the Birds (Tuppence a Bag) - Julie Andrews #Best of Friends - Pearl Bailey #Let's Go Fly a Kite - Dick Van Dyke #It's a Small World (After All) - The Disneyland Chorus #The Tiki, Tiki, Tiki Room - Thurl Ravenscroft #Mickey Mouse Club March - The Mouseketeers #On the Front Porch - Burl Ives #The Second Star to the Right - The Jud Conlon Chorus #Everybody Has a Laughing Place - Johnny Lee #Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo - Verna Felton #So This Is Love - Ilene Woods #When You Wish Upon a Star - Cliff Edwards #Heigh-Ho - The Dwarf's Chorus #Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? - Pinto Colvig Disc 3 #Colors of the Wind - Judy Kuhn #You've Got a Friend In Me - Randy Newman #Be Prepared - Jeremy Irons #Out There - Tom Hulce #Family - Original Cast #Les Poissons - Rene Auberjonois #Mine, Mine, Mine - Mel Gibson #Jack's Lament - Danny Elfman #My Name is James - Paul Terry #Heffalumps and Woozles - Disney Chorus #The Mob Song - Original Cast #Poortobello Road - Angela Lansbury #Stay Awake - Julie Andrews #I Wan'na Be Like You - Louis Prima #Oo-De-Lally - Roger Miller #Are We Dancing - John Davidson #Once Upon a Dream - Mary Costa #Belle Notte - Bill Thompson #Following the Leader - Paul Collins #Trust in Me - Sterling Holloway #The Ballad of Davy Crockett - The Wellingtons #I'm Professor Ludwig Von Drake - Paul Frees #Pink Elephants on Parade - Disney Chorus #Little April Shower - Disney Chorus #The Silly Song (Dwarfs' Yodel Song) - Adriana Caselotti Disc 4 #One Last Hope - Danny DeVitto #A Guy Like You - Charles Kimbrough #On the Open Road - Aaron Lohr #Just Around the Riverbend - Judy Kuhn #Home - Susan Egan #Fantasmic! - Bruce Healey #Oogie Boogie's Song - Ken Page #I Will Go Sailing No More - Randy Newman #Substitutiary Locomotion - Angela Lansbury #Stop, Look, and Listen/I'm No Fool - Cliff Edwards #Love - Nancy Adams #Thomas O'Malley Cat - Phil Harris #That's What Friends Are For - J. Pat O'Malley #Winnie the Pooh - The Disney Chorus #Femininity - Hayley Mills #Ten Feet Off the Ground - Janet Blair #The Siamese Cat Song - Peggy Lee #Enjoy It! - Maurice Chevalier #Although I Dropped $100,000 (I Found a Million Dollars in Your Smile) - Paul Frees #Give a Little Whistle - Cliff Edwards #Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale - Ilene Woods #I Wonder - Mary Costa #Looking for Romance (I Bring You A Song) - Donald Novis #Baby Mine - Betty Noyes #I'm Wishing/One Song - Adriana Caselotti Disc 5 #I'll Make a Man Out of You - Donny Osmond And Chorus #I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - Susan Egan #God Help the Outcasts - Heidi Mollenhauer And Chorus #If I Can't Love Her - Terrence Mann #Steady as the Beating Drum - The Disney Chorus #Belle - Richard White #Strange Things - Randy Newman #Cruella De Vill - Dr. John #Eating the Peach - Simon Callow #Seize the Day - David Moscow #What's This? - Danny Elfman #Lavender Blue (Dilly Dilly) - Burl Ives #The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down - The Disney Chorus #A Step in the Right Direction - Angela Lansbury #Boo Bop Bopbop Bop (I Love You, Too) - Charlie Callas #Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - The Disney Chorus #My Own Home #Everybody Wants to Be a Cat - Phil Harris #In a World of My Own - Kathryn Beaumont And Chorus #You Belong to My Heart - Dora Luz #Humphrey Hop - The Disney Chorus #He's a Tramp - Peggy Lee #Song of the South - The Disney Chorus #When I See an Elephant Fly - Cliff Edwards #I've Got No Strings - Dickie Jones External links *Classic Disney: 60 Years of Musical Magic at Amazon.com Category:Real-world albums